Gaara's New love
by AnnaGenocide
Summary: ok in my story if Gaara gets drunk so does his demon so the deamon doesnt attack people when Gaara gets drunk  k?k:   oh and a few characters are made up


**Disclaimer:this is a Gaara fanfic and my first fanfic im sorry if it sucks. NOTE:there is yaoi in this story.**

"Lord Kazekage, there is a newcomer to the village. Should i send him in?" "Yes Toshi, please go ahead." Gaara sat up and prepared himself to welcome the newcomer. A young man enterd. Gaara looked him over. He seemed 14 or so, had shaggy pure white hair covering his eyebrows and the top part of his ice blue eyes, and all of his ears, but slightly shorter in back. He had his lower lip peirced in the middle. He had a slender slightly muscular look. He had a black choker on and a tight grey tank top with a black fishnet pattern along with slightly baggy purple jeans and black shoes. "Hello," Gaara said as he looked down,"I hear you are new to our village, and as the kazekage I am to welcome you to our village. Would yo-" "Gaara?" Gaara looked up at the boy who was looking back at him questioningly. "How do you know my name?" Gaara asked. The boy smiled and cocked his head to the left slightly while resting his left hand on his hip. "Don't remeber me? Awh im hurt Gaar." Gaara's eyes widen when the boy called him Gaar. Only one person ever called him that. He remebered his childhood friend, his only friend till the boy's family moved to a different village. "Roku?" The boy smiled. "Bingo," Roku gave a silly smile and a tiny wave,"whats up Gaara? Long time no see." Gaara slightly smiled at his old friend.

"Yes it has been, how are you Roky?" Roku giggled at his childhood nickname. "Fine. Damn Gaara i cant believe this look at you! You've come a long way since we were little pretending to be ninja." Gaara blushed at the compliment and hid his face under his hat. *why am i blushing?* Gaara thought. "Hey Gaara wanna hang out? Ya don't gotta if ya don't wan-" "I'd love to," gaara stoped himself realizing he spoke to fast,"I mean, that'd be great. How about tonight?" Roku smiled. "Sure! Where would you like to hang?" Gaara gave Roku his address and told him to come around 7.

At seven exactly Roku showed up at Gaara's door. He knocked and leand backwards taking in Gaara's house. It was two story tan hose with a balcony on the second floor and very nice looking. It had a window by the front door. He saw Gaara Peer out the window and open the door. Gaara stood in the door way in semi baggy black sweats and a form fitting white t-shirt. "Hey, come on in." Roku followed Gaara into the house. "Hey you live with your brother and sister or they live someplace else? What were their names again?" Gaara Laughed quietly. "Temari and Kankuro and i live with them they are on a mission at the moment." "Oh really? Cool." "Yea go sit down i'll get some lemonade." Gaara went into the kitchen and opend the fridge, seeing two gallons of lemonade. *uh-oh...which one is Temari's spiked lemonade?* Gaara Grabed a gallon and poured two glasses. Meanwhile in the front room Roku twiddled his thumbs. He looked around the room at pictures of Gaara and his siblings. *never smiling like always* he thought. Roku smiled at a picture on the wall of baby Gaara and Temari and Kankuro looking into the crib.

"Here," Gaara handed Roku the glass amd sat down," hope you like it." After awhile and 5 glasses of spiked lemonade each they were having a great time. Gaara was even laughing and having a good time. "Damn Gaara its 10 o'clock i should-i should get going." Roku went to stand up and fell onto Gaara's lap. Roku blushed. "I-i am so sorry i di-" Roku was cut off by Gaara pressing his lips to his. Gaara woke up with a headacheand looked around him. He was in the front room with the tv on cartoons and Roku asleep snuggled up beside him. The last thing Gaara rembered from the night before being him kissing Roku. Gaara got up and went to the kitchen. *Why did i kiss him?* Gaara couldnt help but blush. For some reason he couldnt get the kiss out of his mind. Gaara found himself wanting to kiss Roku again. Roku opened his eyes and stretched. He got up and looked around realizing where he was. He then remebered the kiss. Roku touched his lips and blushed. He had had a crush on Gaara when they were little and now he found those feelings returning. "Your up.." Roku turned and looked at Gaara.

"Uh...yea i geuss...um..Gaara?" "Yes?" *Don't ask about the kiss don't ask about the kiss don-* "Why did you kiss me Gaara?" *Crap* "I-i honestly don't know...I would understand if you would like to leave..." Gaara looked down. Roku looked at Gaara curiously. "Gaara... why are you actin weird? From everything i was told your this bad ass that dont give a shit about anyone or anything...Why are you acting so nervous and worried?" Gaara tried to think of something to say but couldnt. Roku watched Gaara silently. Gaara sighed. "Maybe its cause i like you..."Gaara said quietly looking away. Roku's eyes widened and he blushed. *Ga-Gaara likes me?* Roku smiled and got closer to Gaara till he was right infront of him. Gaara looked down at Roku and smiled. "Your so short." Roku chuckled. "Shut up Gaara your only 4 inchs taller then me, and if you've forgotten im 3 months older then you!" Gaara chuckled and stared at Roku taking him in. *God why is he so handsome?* "Uhhhh, Gaara your sta-" Gaara pulled Roku into a kiss. A look of shock crossed Roku's face then he put his hands on either side of Gaara's face. Gaara put his hands on Roku's waist and pulled him closer. Roku wraped his arms around Gaara's neck and deepend the kiss. They didn't hear the front door open.

"OH MY GOD!" Gaara broke the kiss and turned his head to see Temari standing there wide eyed and mouth hanging open. "What is it Te-" Kankuro turned to see his brother's hands up another boy's shirt and both boys breathing heavy. "What the fuck is goin on?" Kankuro asked, freaked out. Gaara and Roku seperated themselves and Gaara wispered to Roku to go to his room upstairs. Roku squeezed past Temari and Kankuro and ran straight to Gaara's room. Gaara turned and faced his siblings but looked away blushing when he saw the looks of shock.

"Gaara what is going on? I-i thought you liked girls! Do you know what the villagers would say if they found out? Gaara it could ruin you!" Gaara waited patiently as his sister's rant came to end. "Temari, im the kazekage im sure i can date anyone i wish without the village's consent." "Gaara we know that but what if they shun you again? We love you Gaara we don't want you to have to deal with that agian. Me and Temari love you and just want you happy." Gaara looked at Kankuro. A smile slowly crept onto his lips and he came up to Kankuro and hugged him. "Thank you Kankuro. You have no idea how much it means to me that you care so much." Gaara turned to Temari and said,"Temari i understand why you are worried but its gonna be ok. I know it will be. He makes my heart beat fast and i can't help but smile and blush around him. I care a great deal about him, even though i am not sure we are even together yet. Please give him a chance Temari, for me?"

Temari looked at her little brother and sighed. "Fine but i want to talk to him." Gaara smiled and accepted hugging his sister. Gaara walked quickly past them to his room to Roku. Temari yelled to have both of them come to the front room in twenty minutes. Gaara once again agreed. Gaara walked into his room and looked around for Roku. He spoted Roku out on t he balcony sitting down his legs hanging off the edge each leg between the rails. Roku was wtching the people below and barely took notice of Gaara till he stood beside him. Roku glanced up at Gaara who smiled. "My sister wishes to talk to you." Roku smiled shyly,"Good or bad?" "Good. Now let's go dowstairs."

Gaara and Roku headed down to the frontroom where a very stern looking Temari sat waiting. Gaara sat opposite of Temari. Roku went to sit beside but was stoped when Gaara put a hand on his hip and pulled Roku onto his lap. Gaara wasted no time wraping his other arm around Roku and resting his chin on Roku's shoulder. Roku, Being shorter then Gaara, was the perfect hieght for Gaara to do this. Gaara chuckled at the look on his sister's face. "Uhm...Gaara? I can sit on my own..." "Yes i know." "Uhhhhm...Then can you let me up so i can talk to your sister?" "Nope." "Gaara i do just wanna talk to him, so please PLEASE go away?" Gaara glared at Temari. "Gaara its ok i think i can face your sister by myself." Gaara sighed. "fine i will go," Gaara got up and walked to the doorway and turned,"be nice Temari." "I will be Gaara don't worry." Gaara left the room and Temari turned to Roku.

"So when did all this begin? I want details about all this and i swear to god you hurt Gaara in anyway i will kill you" Roku smiled and put his hands up. "No need to worry i won't hurt him." Temari raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. Roku sighed and lowered his arms. "Look Temari me and Gaara...I dunno i like him alot, he is different from everyone...I remeber when we were litle and played and i had a crush on him back then and i thought i was over that but when he kissed me last night and this morning it came back...Please trust me i really like him...Alot," Roku smiled,"I really hope he feels the same."


End file.
